Revenge
by CSIchick258
Summary: She lost everything now she's out for revenge. Taking the thing he loves most in the world. Set after All In The Family. Don't read if you like Rikki alot. DL
1. Taken

Okay, new story. This follows on a few weeks after the incident in the alley in All In The Family.

Disclaimer: own nothing (unfortunately) ……if I did the writer's strike would be over.

Chapter One: Taken

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

It had been a few weeks since the incident in the alley and Danny still wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was about a case. Whenever anyone would ask him how he was he would simply say fine and leave the room. It was starting to really annoy everyone.

The whole team had been at the lab when a call came in of a double homicide, so they all set off. When they got there, Flack was already waiting for them. As soon as he saw Danny he rushed up to Mac and asked him something.

Mac turned round and said, "Danny you're off the case." When he saw Danny start to protest he replied "No arguments, just go back to the lab." So Danny skulked off back to the lab while the others all looked at Mac and Flack. The two men ignored the questioning looks and continued inside the house.

When they got inside they saw the dead body of Ollie Barnes. He had two bullet holes in his chest and was surrounded by blood. They all now understood why Danny had been sent back to the lab. As Flack told them about the circumstances of which the body he was found, he suddenly stopped.

"Flack…what's wrong?" asked Stella.

"The other body is upstairs." He paused. "It's Lucy Burke." He looked at their faces and they were all thinking the same thing. "I'll go see if Rikki Sandoval made bail." With that he left the CSIs to it.

"I'll go upstairs," said Lindsay. She had been almost as miserable as Danny for the past few weeks. This wan't helped by the fact that Danny was avoiding her particularly like the plague.

Once she got upstairs she went into one of the empty bedrooms and saw the body. She quickly got down to work until she felt something cold and round on the back of her neck.

"Don't move. Take off your jacket, gun, badge and phone. Now stand up." Lindsay did as she was told. She could tell from the voice that this was a female attacker. It sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. "Now handcuff yourself. Behind your back. Now out the window, down the fire escape." The whole time her attacker kept the gun on the back of her head. She continued to do as she was told until she was told to stop infront of the open trunk of a car. Suddenly, an arm came round her neck and stuck a syringe into it. Lindsay fell forwards into the trunk. The last thing she saw was the face of her attacker before she fell unconcious. The attacker then shut the trunk and drove away.

Meanwhile, the others had finished with Ollie and were waiting for Lindsay. They kept calling up to her but got no reply. Eventually, they all went upstairs and found Lindsay's things along with her kit and the body.

Mac picked up his cell phone, called dispatch and said, "We've got a kidnapping."

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

I know, all my stories are random. If there are any problems with characters from Child's Play I apologize. But i'm from England so I haven't actually seen the episode yet.

PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH!


	2. Telling Danny

Here's chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. This story is kinda random but so am I (that was random)

Chapter 2: Telling Danny

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The team soon realized that whoever took Lindsay was probably the murderer and it would be easier to find them by figuring out the murders first.

When they got back to the lab, they rushed all evidence they had to the various labs and made it top priority. Danny was sitting behind his desk looking incredibly bored and angry at the same time. He saw all the excitement and wondered what was going on. Mac, Stella, Hawkes and Flack all walked into his office and looked at him with sad expressions. They all knew how close Danny and Lindsay were, but Flack was the only one who knew about their relationship. He had persuaded the others that they had to tell Danny.

So there they were, all standing infront of said person looking very miserable. Danny now just looked downright confused. Flack, as Danny's best friend, had been chosen to break the bad news.

"Danny….something happened at the scene." Danny was trying not to show too much emotion, but in his eyes you could see that he knew something had happened to Lindsay. He had noted her absence. "She was loking at the second body when…um….she was….uh" Flack saw the hurt in his friend's eyes and didn't ant to continue, but knew he had to. "Lindsay's been kidnapped."

Suddenly, Danny's legs felt like jelly, and he would have collapsed onto the floor if there hadn't been a chair behind him. Although he hadn't said anything, he had never missed someone so much as he had missed Lindsay in the past few weeks. He knew it had been mostly his fault, he had pushed her away. But he'd felt like a sinking ship recently and he didn't want to drag her down with him. He loved her too much. Sure he'd never told her that, but he was nervous. He'd never been in love before. _Kidnapped _he thought. _Lindsay…my Montana…kidnapped…_ His surge of emotion soon passed and was replaced by determination, to find the woman he loved.

Mac noticed the change in his eyes and stepped in before Danny could do anything. "Don't even think about it Danny. You're off the case. It's too personal." Mac didn't want to do this to the young man but he knew he had to. Yes they all loved Lindsay like a family member, for Mac she was like his daughter, but Danny was IN love with her. And if Rikki Sandoval was involved…

Danny immediately stood up with rage in his eyes. _Too personal! _"Mac it's personal for everyone! Why should I get kicked off the case and no-one else!" Danny was fuming now.

"Because Rikki Sandoval may be involved," Mac stated calmly. "The two victims were Ollie Barnes and Lucy Burke. Flack checked with PD, Rikki was released on bail yesterday." Mac could see the world of the man infront of him crumbling. He hated having to do this to Danny but he knew he had to. _Poor kid _he thought. _Why does everything bad happen to him?_

After what seemed like hours but what was really just a few seconds, Danny nodded his head in understanding and sat back down in his chair. He knew they would find Lindsay, but would it be too late.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The first thing Lindsay nnoticed was that she was in a dark, cold, wet and smelly room. The second thing she noticed was that her arms and legs were bound. She tried to get into a sitting position which was very difficult.

Suddenly the room was filled with light as the door was opened and then closed. A small figure was barely recognisable in the shadows of the wall. Lindsay couldn't remember who it was until they spoke. "Hello Lindsay," the voice said.

_You've got to be kidding me _thought Lindsay. "Rikki…what's going on?" she said in a voice that didn't sound like her own.

"I've kidnapped you," she said smugly. Lindsay resisted the urge to say _duh_ but thought it would not be a good move. Rikki had now moved so that she was kneeling infront of Lindsay. "I also killed the two victims in the warehouse. I know it's odd that I would confess but I've already kidnapped a cop so what difference would it make."

"Why?" said Lindsay. She'd managed to find more power and so said it more forcefully. She truthfully had no idea what this was about. She'd only met Rikki once. She and Danny had been out to dinner one night and had gone back to his place. They'd bumped into Rikki in the hallway, but at that point their minds were on other things.

"Simple, Danny" Rikki replied. "All these years I've thought he would make a brilliant dad to Reuben. I was so close when you came along. You were all he could talk about" Lindsay managed to hide a small smile at that. "I thought seeing as I lost Reuben, Danny could lose something he loved too." With that she left the room

_Great! _Lindsay looked at the door and tried to see if their was anyway to open it. She gave up eventually and decided to have a better look later. Right now she needed to sleep.

Sorry it's been ages I've just been really busy. I'll update my other story soon

Review


End file.
